Star Wars The Clone Wars The Mistaked Character
by Equinul
Summary: When 14 year old Joel Smith wakes up only to find he had switched body's with an unmentioned character from the TV show Star Wars The Clone Wars. He then makes three vows. 1: Don't make any atatchments 2: Don't mess with the timeline 3: Survive But will he have to break these vows to go home and protect the people he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating all my other story's are on hiatus. Stop crying! I have a good reason! I'm current working on my own book! (Drum roll please) It's called Demons blood so look out for it. I've current finished part one of two so it may be ready soon. Anyway onto the fanfiction!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. Agh I hate waking up in the morning. Before I say anything else let me introduce myself. My name is Joel smith and I'm a HUGE Star Wars fan. My room is filled with the books, posters, movies and the TV show Star Wars the clone wars. At first glance I look like a normal kid, you know brown curly hair, hazel eyes. But I have a weird addiction to wearing jackets and track suit pants. I don't really fit in at school because I like to keep to myself at most times. The only people I really talk to are my two best friends. Ben Myers and Carly Samantha. Now that I'm done with introduction onto the story. I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. I inspected inside it to find my favourite outfit. And sure enough I found it. I put on a green jacket with a black shirt underneath it. I then put on some grey track suit pants and walked down my stairs. I drank a simple chocolate up and go and packed my school bag. I grabbed my keys and left my house. I walked down the road until I reached a cross road where I met with my two friends. Ben was standing to Carly's right. He had straight blonde hair, he wore a simple blue shirt and black shorts. Where as Carly wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt. How I became friends with them I do not understand. It just sorta happened.

"Hey Joel we've been waiting for you!" Ben yelled. See Ben has a cocky attitude he has to make a remark every chance he gets and he has to be better then everyone else. Frankly sometimes I just want to punch him in the face.

"Don't be rude Ben he probably has a good reason" She said elbowing home in the ribs. Where as Carly over here is a sweet innocent girl. Unless you talk behind her back then she turns into the devil himself. Sometimes she scares me but I can't survive with her sweet attitude. Where as me. Let's say I'm not one of the most same people in the world. I have issues like asexuality and extreme paranoia. And I have a thing to get pissed at the easiest of things. I'm able to control it sometimes but most of the time I just want to punch someone in the face. So yeah my life's normal ( In my standers) But all the changed on one afternoon.

I was on my way home with Carly for Ben had run off ahead for some odd reason. So it was just is two. I had no problems walking home just us two because I couldn't feel love. All though Carly had made it her personal mission to brake my asexuality. After I said bye to my two friends I headed home and unlocked my front door. I walk inside and threw my bag on the floor. I grabbed out my phone and black headphones and headed to my room. I laid down on my bed and put my charger in. I noticed a break in the charger but thought nothing of it. I put a rerun of star wars the clone wars from the start of episode 1. I put my hand in the break of the charger by accident and felt a sharp pain run up from my hand to my head. Felt a huge burn in my brain and fell to the floor clutching my brain then suddenly everything went black.

I woke up to a white ceiling. Am I dead? I noticed I was sleeping on a bed and I sat up. Am I in a hospital? No. I can't be there's no medical equipment. I noticed a door in front of me and saw it swing open to reveal a familiar Togruta. No way! I can't be! I was staring face to face with Ahsoka Tano.

That means I'm in the Star Wars universe.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

 **A/N Hey guys back with Chapter Two hope you had as much fun reading it as much as I did writing it!**

-STAR WARS-

No way! This has to be a dream right! Like how is this possible!

"Joel master Yoda wishes to have word with you in the gardens hope you get promoted to a padawan!" Ahsoka said. She the walked away into the corridor. As soon as she finished a wave of memories hit my head. It was flashes of this boys background. Apparently this boy had the same name as me. Joel Smith. He joined the order at a very young age. He had a similar attitude to me quiet, shy yet easily tempered. There was also another boy I had never seen in the show. He was about my age, he had raven brown hair, green eyes and a traditional black Jedi tunic. How did I get here?! How do I get out?! Can I even get out?! I then subconsciously started start hong my neck. (A/N does anyone get this reference?) I have no choice but to follow this worlds events. But before I left three vows went into my mind.

1: Don't make any attachments

2: Don't change the timeline

3: Survive

Can I even keep those vows? It's easier said then done. Just my being here can change the entire show. Wait! If I'm a Jedi can I use the force!? I got out the bed and tried out my theory.

I faced a clock on my desk. It read 9:30. I reached out my head and searched Joel's memory's on how to use the force. Then a quote appeared in my head.

' _Imagine a flow of energy from your heart to you jeans and out to an object then picture the object move how you want it to move_ '

I tested out that quote and sure enough it worked. I was able to lift the clock off the desk and keep it in the air for ten seconds before putting it down.

I looked around the room for my lightsaber. I mean if this Joel was a Jedi he had to have a lightsaber. I checked draws under beds and my own belt. I opened a wardrobe to see a mirror inside.

My heart nearly skipped a beat. I mean it's not natural looking into a mirror and not seeing your face but someone else's! I noticed I had black hair that covered my ears and my right eye. I had blue eyes and wore a traditional Jedi brown robe. I also had a padawan braid running down my left ear. I started to play with the braid for I'm not used to long hair.

Then a sudden thought hit me. I need to see master Yoda! I ran out the room and searched Joel's memories for a map of the Jedi temple. I have to say it's amazing! Running down the halls past padawans, Jedi's and Jedi masters! I swear I saw Obi wan walk down the same way I was. I wonder why that is. I should properly ignore him if I wish to continue the time line.

I then reached the gardens and saw Yoda and Obi wan waiting for me. Crap! What if I mess up and reveal the future!? What if I'm assigned as Obi Wan's padawan! Yoda then noticed me standing alone staring at them.

"Shy don't be youngling" Yoda said pointing at me. I walked over to then looking down. Remembering the movies and TV show I have to show respect by calling them master.

"You called me master?" I asked. I noticed my voice was the same as back home. A bit crackly at times but a little high.

"Assigned to a master you will be" Yoda answered. I don't know why but I felt a wave if excitement hit me. "Obi Wan's padawan you will be" One word it me at that time.

Crap


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter Three: Training

 **A/N Hey guys a little update I will try to update this twice a day if I don't then I will have a reason. Though this may change over time.**

-STAR WARS-

I have to be Obi Wan's padawan! That's a ticket to changing the time line. Hell I just changed it! How will I cope with being on those battles from the show!? Wait. Where in the show am I? I know it's past Ahsoka becoming Anakin's padawan because I have Joel's memory's to prove it. Especially Ahsoka bragging to Joel about her mission.

"Take your padawan to train you shall" Yoda said to Obi Wan. Obi Wan bowed to Yoda then turned to me.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded and followed out of the gardens.

"Something on your mind padawan?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes this is just a sudden change" I replied. He has no idea how true that is.

"Well let's just meditate to clear your mind" Obi Wan replied. God dammit I hate sitting still but meditating out of the question.

-STAR WARS-

After I managed to survive a three hour meditating session I walked back to my quarters which was the room I first woke up in. When I entered I fell on my bed and took in a big sigh. What did I do to deserve this? What sin have I committed to end up in a world full of death and war?

I didn't have anymore time to answer my question for my door opened to Ahsoka standing at my door. God dammit just what I needed to talk to another main character.

"What happened? Who did you get as a master?" Ahsoka asked impatiently. I sighed and sat up to face Ahsoka.

"You'll never believe this but I got Obi Wan" I answered. Oh how I hate answering pointless questions.

"Really! Then we get to go on missions together our masters are close friends!" Ahsoka blurted out. Tell me something I didn't know.

"Lothian's going to be really jealousy to know his two best friends have been promoted to padawan without him" Ahsoka said. Lothian? Where have I heard that name? Oh yeah! He was that boy with raven brown hair from Joel's memories. So he hasn't been promoted? Huh makes one less person to talk to.

"Hey Joel are you even listening to me?" Ahsoka asked. I then blinked and looked up at Ahsoka. Was she talking to me? I must've zoned out.

"You've been acting different lately" Ahsoka said. I then felt all the blood leave my fave as I turned pale.

"Just the shock of being promoted" I said nervously trying to cover the fact she was right. "Just let me get some sleep and I'll be all right"

Ahsoka then nodded and left my room. I was left alone and quickly went to sleep.

-STAR WARS-

(Third Person POV)

"You called me master" Obi Wan said. He was standing in the Jedi council's hall with master Yoda.

"Called you I have, Something off with your new padawan there is" Yoda replied. True there was an unnatural amount of force surrounding the boy. "Sudden strength in the force there is"

"I have noticed it too master" Obi Wan said. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Watch the boy will careful eyes you shall" Yoda answered. "Report any strange behaviour you shall"

Obi Wan nodded then he was dismissed.

'Why was there a suddenly strength in the force?' Obi wan thought 'Not even Yoda had that much power'

Obi Wan was left in his thoughts until he reached his quarters.

-STAR WARS-

A/N Why was there a sudden strength with Joel? Will he change the time line? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The assignment

Chapter Four

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter four and where we left off there was an unnatural amount of force surrounding Joel and Master Yoda is getting suspicious of him.**

 **Guest: I will try to update twice a day so look out for that!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

I woke up in my bed with a huge yawn. I sat up and checked the room. I wonder where Joel puts his lightsaber?

I checked Joel's memories for where he usually puts it. Found it! He puts it in his wardrobe! I ran to the wardrobe and flew it open. I found Joel's lightsaber. It looked like a regular lightsaber, metal grey hilt, circular tip and a red ignite button. I clicked the ignite button and a green saber flew out of the tip. He has a green lightsaber! Cool!

I took a few practice swing before I heard a knock out the door. Why does everyone look for me in the mornings? I ran over to my door and opened it to find a droid standing outside. What where they called again? I don't remember I'm not good at droid names.

"The Jedi council request your presence" The droid said in monotone. I can never get over those droid voices, the lifeless monotone just gives me chills.

The droid then turned and walked out into the halls of the Jedi temple. I guess I have to meet the Jedi council hope I'm not on trouble. Wait. Why do I care? I guess Joel's personality rubbing of me.

-STAR WARS-

I then reached the Jedi council. The door was open a little bit and I peeked inside to see what was going on. Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were standing in the middle of the round hall. I would have stayed there but Mace Windu caught my eye.

"Don't stand at the door come on in Padawan" Mace Windu said. I opened the door and felt all eyes on me. I felt a slight blush come up on my face.

"You called me" I said. I really have no idea what they want bit I have a feeling it can't be that good.

"Called you we have" Master Yoda said. "A republic base lost on Naboo we have"

Naboo? How many times has that planet been attack? Like for god sake it was even in the prequels!

"What do you want is to do master" Obi Wan said. I saw Anakin clench his fist tight. That's right isn't his wife the queen of that planet? Too be far that plot twist really broke my brain.

"Take clones to Naboo you shall" Yoda said pointing at Obi Wan. "Investigate lost base you shall"

"Yes master" Anakin said bowing. I followed his lead and bowed too. We were then dismissed and left too prepare. I was walking down the hall with Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan.

"So this is Obi Wan's new padawan" Anakin said messing with my hair.

"Ani stop messing with Joel" Ahsoka defended me. I know Jedi's aren't supposed to feel love but can they feel embarrassed? Because I'm am right now.

I then broke away from the group and ran to my room. I started packing my stuff. Is it really all right that I'm excited to go to war? If it's not I may be going insane. After getting my stuff I ran out my room and went to the meeting spot.

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV)

Ventress cut down the last standing clone trooper, his head rolled off and Ventress kicked it like a soccer ball. Then she received a transmission from Count Dooku. A holograph image of her master appeared on the device.

"Have you cleared the base my apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes no clone remains alive" She replied.

"Good now prepare the republic are sending reinforcements" Dooku said seriously.

"Good I'm in a mood for more dicing" Ventress replied. She ended the transmission and looked out the base.

"Bring everything you got" She said too herself.

-STAR WARS-

A/N Joel's been sent on his first mission and the separatists have been informed about the republics invasion. Will Joel survive the invasion or will he die in the progress? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The landing

Chapter Five

 **A/N Hey guys! You may have noticed but the attack in the last chapter was not in the show!? I'm doing some of my own ARCs to make sure Joel isn't super OP because he knows all the shows ARCs. This ARC is called the Naboo ARC. There will be plenty of original ARCs coming up but I will include some ARCs from the show. :D**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

I ran down to our meeting spot which was in the hanger. Joel has a ship right? I don't really know.

I saw Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan waiting for me. Why am I always last?

"You made it!" Ahsoka yelled. I ran up to them and stood next to Obi Wan.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you" I joked. All of a sudden a clone captain ran up to Anakin and threw him a salute.

"General platoon 74th waiting for duty!" The captain said. His armour looked like the regular season one armour with an exception to a few yellow horizontal lines running down his helmet. He also had two yellow hand prints on his chest plate.

"Good captain load the men onto the ships" Anakin responded. The captain threw another solute and ran to his men. Who was that captain? I never saw him in the show?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by my master.

"You ready for your first battle?" Obi Wan asked me. I nodded in response. I then noticed we were standing in front of a republic gunship! How did I not notice! I saw Anakin and Ahsoka move onto another gunship while me and Obi Wan were stuck on this one. There were about seven other gunships around us loading clones on them. This gonna be one hell of a ride.

-STAR WARS-

After a sickening trip through hyper space we were hovering above Naboo. And of course there was a blockade. I didn't get a chance to see the thrilling space battle for I was thrusted into the planets atmosphere. I felt a tremendous amount of heat flow through my body. After the rush was over my ears were filled with the sound of explosions and laser blasts. Is this what the Americans heard during D-day landing? If so how did they cope? Our ship then shook violently and I was thrown to the side of the ship hurting my ribs. The ship the turned to a 45 degree angle going down words.

Crap! Am I going to die! I didn't have time to answer my question as everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

I woke up and felt a tremendous amour of pain in my left arm. Did I dislocate it? I stood up and saw a few clones dragging each other out of the wreckage. I stood up gripping my left arm. Where did we crash?

I then felt someone supporting my left arm. I looked to my left to see a lone clone helping me up.

"I got you commander" The clone said. I was then supported and sat down at a make shift camp. How many survived? I counted the clones an got up to nine.

Wait! Where's Obi Wan! If he's dead then the whole time line is screwed! I then noticed a robed man walking to the camp limping on his right leg. Obi Wan!

"Master!" I yelled out loud. "Somebody help him!"

I noticed ash covered bits of his face and bits of skin ripped off on his right leg. Did he brake it!?

"What happened!" I yelled.

"Our ship was shot down far from the landing point and we revived reports that only two gunships made to the landing point" A clone reported to me.

"Dammit! It's like they were expecting us!" I said out loud. "Let's just rest for ten minutes and then we'll get moving"

I took my own advice and sat down for a while.

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV)

Anakin and Ahsoka's squad left the two gunships and onto the flat grass lands. They were met with hundreds of battle droids. They both activated their lightsaber and started deflecting their shots. Droids fell down by the minute but there were too many to over come.

They were going to need back up...

-STAR WARS-

A/N After Obi Wan's and Joel's ship crashed then are stranded and left to make the rest of the ship on their own. While Anakin and Ahsoka are left on the front lines to face he full front of the droid army. Will Joel and his squad make it in time? Or will Anakin and Ahsoka fall to the front of the droid army? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The battle

Chapter six

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter six! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it! Any unto the story!**

-STAR WARS-

After we took our break I grabbed my equipment and walked over to Obi Wan.

"Master are you ok to walk to the battlefield?" I asked. You have no idea how hard it is playing as someone your not.

"I don't think I'm ok just leave me here and take the clones" Obi Wan replied. I nodded and turned to the clones who were currently resting.

"Ok men! Everyone get your blasters rounded up and prepare to march!" I yelled. I felt adrenaline run throughout my body watching the men's spirits raise and running around getting their equipment.

After everyone got their equipment we left for a long march through the endless plains...

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV) :The battle field:

Ahsoka deflected yet another shot aimed at her chest. Her arm was getting tired deflecting hundreds of shots. A few clones had died in a pointless rush and they were using the gunships as cover. They had no idea if the droids were bring in tanks or no because they would have no cover if they did.

They were in desperate need of back up and Anakin had revived a transmission reporting Obi Wan and Joel were still alive and kicking. And that Joel was currently bringing in back up but Obi Wan had to be left behind due to a broken leg.

They couldn't escape using the gunships for the separatist had anti air missiles aimed at the sky's so leaving was impossible.

Another clone fell due to the droids shots. That was five now. If this kept up they would surely fail. Anakin had contacted reinforcements from the fleet above and were told nine gunships and ten air strikes would be there in twenty minutes they just had to hold out.

If only it was that easy...

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

After a long trudge through the grassy plains of Naboo, we reached a destroyed gunship. Are there any survivors? I ran over to the ship and was horrified at what I saw.

Body's has been sawed in half with blood coming out every open hole. A few had their heads completely crushed just leave a pool of blood and a pile of mush. I froze at the sight and felt all the blood leaving my face making me pale.

They didn't show scenes like this in the show! This was horrifying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a clone behind me.

"Get used to scenes like this commander" He said. Get used to this!? How!?

"L-L-Let's just keep going" I said shaking. I just want to move on and get rid of the scene.

-STAR WARS-

We then reached the landing point to find a couple hundred droids waiting for us! I activated my green lightsaber and ran towards the landed gunships using he force to increase my speed to double the speed. I stood next to Anakin deflecting a shot aimed for his head.

"Glad you could make it" Anakin said.

"We got distracted by a certain scene involving a destroyed gunship and dead clones" I replied deflecting a bolt.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a lone night sister heading towards us gripping duel wield red curved blades.

Crap Ventress is here

-STAR WARS-

A/N That concludes chapter six! Joel and his clones have reached the battlefield only to be met with a certain night sister waiting for them. Will they escape alive or will Ventress cut them all down? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7: A chance encounter

Chapter seven: A chance encounter

A/N Hey guys! I'm back! It's time to start Joel's fight! I'm not the best at writing fight scenes so give me some slack if I fail. Anyway ONTO THE STORY THY PEASANT!

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

Crap! Ventress is here!? We're screwed hands down f-ed. I deflect another shot and took my eyes off Ventress for one second and heard a scream of terror coming from my left. I turned to see Ventress cutting down a clone trooper leaving behind a horrible scorch mark where his neck should be. My eyes widened in fear as she noticed me. She obviously sensed fear and weakness me for she rushed over to me preparing to strike. But what she didn't know is that I studied fencing for two years back on earth! I got a good starter foot stance right leg out first bending my knee. While my left leg straight and in a 90 degree angle to my left.

Now the fight begins. Ventress went for a downwards attack but I was able to leap out the way before she could hit me. Her sabers were stuck in the dirt ground as I resumed my stance and went on the offensive.

I ran at her bringing a right slash but she had gotten one blade out in time to block my slash before getting her other blade out. She tried swing her right handed blade to my ribs big I was able to parry it without getting a scratch.

I then lunged at get extending my arm aiming for her chest but she was able to side step out of the way.

"What fighting style is that!" Ventress exclaimed unable to understand my fighting style. That's the many perks being born on earth! She then rushed my right side. Crap! That's my blind side! (A/N Let me know if you get what he means :D) I jumped over her blade using the force to extend the jump higher. I then brought my blade over my shoulder to cleave Ventress right down the side.

But she wasn't dumb to not know that an attack was coming from above as she moved out if the way and I was left hitting the ground on my two legs with a CRACK sound. Well f#%*. I then felt a tremendous amour of pain flooding my right rib. I looked down to see one of Ventress's sabers had struck my right rib. I looked at Ventress to see a grin form on her bold face.

"JOEL!" Ahsoka's cry ran throughout the battle field while I was left clutching my rib and everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

A/N Did anyone see this coming? And no this is not the end I have way more planned (grins evilly) And also no this is not the end if the Naboo ARC I will keep this up for a few more chapters. Any way PLZ favorite and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Awaking

Chapter eight: Awaking

A/N here's chapter eight! I can't believe I made it this far! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter it's not one of my strongest chapters but eh beggars can't be choosers. UNTO THY STORY!

-STAR WARS-

(Joel POV)

I woke up to a white ceiling. How come I always wake up to them?! And wait where am I? Oh yeah that's right I some how woke up in the Star Wars universe.

How am I coping? From all the story's I read the main character goes insane! I guess it's because I'm already insane.

I looked around my environment to find I was in a hospital room. Am I back on earth? The door then opened to reveal a male doctor wearing a regular doctors coat full white with a badge.

"Ahhhh Joel you're awake" The doctor said. Which Joel am I? "You seemed to have suffered an electric shock from an open hole in your phone charger"

Wait! That's what happened to me on earth! Am I in my old body!?

"But due to this your body may shut down at random points due to some brain damage" The doctor continued. "So you'll have to be put under watch for a few months to see how the effects work"

So basically at random times I just drop into a coma?! That's insane!

"You'll have to stay here for a few more hours just to run some more Tests on your brain" The doctor said. I nodded in response and I was left alone to plunder about if what just happened was a dream or not...

-STAR WARS-

After a few hours of thinking I had not come up with a theory that experience just felt so... Real. I was finally discharged and left to go home. I live at home with my mum and dad but they don't care what I do. They're mostly at work and barely have any time for me. So I'm just left alone 24 hours. They never even decided to visit me. And I had to walk home from the hospital. I was offered several rides but I refused not trusting anyone.

-STAR WARS-

I had finally arrived home and I fell down on my bed. Do people even have dreams in a coma? That's a plausible theory besides that actually happened. I walked into my room and noticed some thing was different. My Star Wars posters had... changed. And then I realised there was an extra character! My character!

I ran over to my laptop on my desk and quickly searched the episode list for the show and noticed something different. There were three new episodes! I quickly checked the summery for the episodes and what I saw horrified me.

This is what it read: 'Obi Wan is assigned a new padawan, a boy named John smith, he's not your average Jedi, but when he's thrust into a battle on Naboo and a chance encounter with Ventress will he come on top or will he die in the progress!'

"What the..." I said out loud. How is this possible! I was... What! I had no words to describe my situation but at that moment two words flooded my mind...

'Its time'

Then everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

A/N if your confused with this chapter let me explain. First Joel is like a link between both universes, he is able to cross over but at a price. He can't control when he crosses and when he does his body goes into a coma state until he comes back. The same applies to his Jedi body. And what ever he does in the other universe effects the episodes back on earth so if a character dies while he is there they will permanently die. Why he is able to do this will come in later. Any way PLZ Favourite! And Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Naboo

Chapter Nine: Back to Naboo

A/N Hey guys! Back with chapter nine! Sorry if this isn't as good. I try my hardest! (Starts sobbing) Anyway to they story!

Arca: That's not a bad idea I'm actually gonna use it! Though I may use it a little different to be original.

Guest: Thank you for your continuing support love your feedback.

-STAR WARS-

I woke up to a massive headache. I don't normally get headaches so what's this for?

The last I remember was... COMA! M-m-m-m-my body on earth is in a coma? That's just saying I'm not in my body! I realised this other body was in a hospital bed too. I sat up and looked at my hands. Does that apply to this body as well? I stroked the hair over my left eye to keep it the same. And also I need to get use to this body's functioning. Different body, different brain patterns, different senses.

I attempted to get out of the bed. I noticed my clothes had changed to a blue cloak. I looked around the room to notice my Jedi robes on a desk torn and ripped. Well that's useless time for a style change anyway. A bunch of clothe patterns ran through my head trying to fit a style between this Joel and me.

I had finally come up with a black shirt underneath a long brown cloak with a hood. A black Balt to equip some tools. Also some black trousers. I need to make a request for that. I made a mental note. I walked out of the room to walk to the clothing pool. Is it me it does my hair feel longer?

-STAR WARS-

After ordering my new clothes I was informed by the Jedi at the clothing pool to meat the Jedi council. I guy feeling running throughout my body. This can't be good I just know it!

I walked through the halls of the Jedi temple. You know they should've taken more time to acknowledge the architect of the temple.

I walked to the door of the council and took a deep breath. I don't know how or why but I just know this can't be good. I walked in and noticed the entire council eying me. Of course certain Jedi like master Shark Ti (A/N is that how you spell it I can't really remember XD) were in hologram form due to she being on some missions.

"Have a seat Padawan" Mace Windu said indicating an empty chair in which I could sit.

"We wish to have a mission brief from you in detail" Mace Windu continued. Just a mission brief! No that can't be right Obi Wan, Anakin or Ahsoka should have done that why do they need me? This can't be good something's up. I'm not good at concealing my thoughts as they burners through my glare.

"Saw through us he did" Yoda said. They must suspect me. But how I did everything perfectly... except my fight with Ventress. I showed of a fighting style on earth that is foreign to this universe. They might suspect me to trained secretly by a doth or something!

"What is that strange fighting style you used on Naboo" Windu asked. No he demanded. I was stunned... speechless, fear was shinning through my eyes. What should I tell them? About fencing? No I'll change it.

"It's a fighting style named Cening" (A/N Is that a good substitute?) I lied. I obviously couldn't tell them the absolute truth. "It's a style were you create certain stances or movements to increase your speed and defence"

"And who teaches you this style?" Windu asked suspiciously. Can he see through my lies? He can't because it's true. (A/N I'm not to sure if fencings actually like that I only studied it for a few months)

"I taught it myself" I responded quickly. I obviously wanted to change the subject.

"All that is?" Yoda asked suspiciously. I nodded my head not wanting to talk.

"Oh and Padawan have you been informed that Obi Wan was captured on Naboo? And that your mission was a failure?" Windu asked. I froze in fear. What!?

"Assigned back to Naboo you will be" Yoda said demanding. W- What!? Obi Wab missing? Failed mission? I then started to scratch my neck due to and itch.

"Meet Anakin and Ahsoka you will" Yoda said.

WAIT! WHAT!

-STAR WARS-

A/N Hey guys. Obi Wan has been captured and Joel is starting to go on the deep end. While he and his "friends" have to go back and rescue him. Will they make out alive or will they fall prey to the droids? Find out next time!


	10. Chapter 10: The assault

Chapter Ten: The assault

A/N Back to chapter ten! Glad to see so e theme sous support on this story if really makes me happy to read your reviews :D Any way ONTO THY CHAPTER NOBLE STEED!

-STAR WARS-

After the council meeting I went back to the clothing pool to pick up my new robes. When I picked it up I was surprised by the detail put into it. It was just as I described it! The layer black! The hood! It was felt awesome to finally get out of these hospital dress and into some comfortable robes.

Is it weird to say my eyes sparkled like those anime characters when I looked in my mirror? Well it's weird for an insane sociopath. I grabbed my lightsaber and ran out of the room to meet up with my group and plan the assault.

I walked into the room to find Anakin, Ahsoka and the captain from the hanger inspecting a hologram of the separatist base. They heard the door open and the captain threw a salute at me.

"Glad you could make it commander" He said. It felt weird to be saluted just two days ago I was a normal high school student.

"At ease..." I struggled to find his name. I refused to call anyone captain like I was in an army.

"Rock sir, that's the name I was given" He said as be stopped saluting. Good now I can call him something.

"So what's the plan" I asked looking at the hologram. I noticed that the wreckage of the gunships was still on the plains. Anakin then zoomed in on the front part of the base.

"I will be leading a small army to the front of the base causing a distraction to sure a good portion of the army to the front, giving you and Snips who will be leading a squad through a low guarded back entrance and sneak in take Obi Wan and leave before any one knows your there" Anakin explained as the hologram moved around him to show his plan in detail.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" I asked being the paranoid person I am.

"Then we'll come up with a plan when it happens" Ahsoka said. I gave her a look that says 'are you serous?'

"Don't worry we always come out alive" Anakin said sensing my paranoia. I then suddenly remembered these were the main characters from a show! A show! They're dangerously OP and can survive any situation so why should I have to worry. But what am I?

I was awoken by my thoughts as I felt someone tugging my arm. I blinked to see Ahsoka trying to pull me to the meeting with our new squad. Obviously the impatient person she is she didn't even let me walk on my own.

-STAR WARS-

We then arrived at a hanger to meet up with Rock and four other clones. Is this our squad? It's half decent.

"Welcome commanded Tano and Smith" Rock said throwing a salute. "This is Com" Rock said pointing to a clone trooper with an eagle where is heart is. Interesting design choice.

"This is Eva" Rock said pointing to a trooper with a red X across his chest plate.

"And also this is Dam" Rock said pointing to a trooper with blue arm plates and green gloves.

"How's it going" Dam said cracking his knuckles. Ok?

"And this is Leon" Rock said indicating to a clone with a yellow helmet. He gave me a salute. That's it I guess. Interesting squad.

"Shall we get going?" Ahsoka asked. I nodded in agreement as we boarded a gunship with the squad. Which I happened to name falcon squad. Don't ask why.

"Take off" Ahsoka said to the pilot as the accented and we sated off to start the assault.

-STAR WARS-

A/N Hey guys how was chapter ten? A long one but I had a lot to do. And the falcon squad is not just for this ARC. Everyone I introduce in this story will be important in some way. Anyway this story will start kinda slow but as I progress a lot if stuff will happen. And not many people will live to see another day. Any way PLZ review and favourite it keeps this going :D


	11. Chapter 11: infiltration

Chapter Eleven: Infiltration

A/N Hey guys :D Back with chapter 11! Can't believe I made it this far! I'm really enjoying writing this! ANYWAY CARRY ME TO THY STORY!

Guest: Go for it I have no problems with that

-STAR WARS-

Is this what they call déjà vu? Being in another republic gunship heading to the same planet to attack the same planet. It's an interesting feeling one that's not describable. The plan started off successful. Anakin's platoon had successfully distracted most of the separatist droids. The forces were more even than last time with fifty clones rushing the field with Anakin leading the charge. The falcon squad's gunship including me and Ahsoka were currently flying to the far right of the base just out of sight from the separatists watch towers.

We then landed and were told we can't go any further. So we were forced to get off.

"Com go further out and scout the area, rock cover our rear guard" Ahsoka said giving orders. Com and Rock nodded in response and followed her orders leaving the rest of us to follow her next command.

"The rest of you move" Ahsoka finished. Eva, Dam and Leon nodded in response jogging into the open fields.

"And Joel" Ahsoka said turning to me. "Try not to die" She said running off after clones leaving to follow her.

-STAR WARS-

We arrived at the back entrance to this triangular base. It was a normal metal looking door with indescribable patterns. There were about twelve droids guarding the entrance. Crap! They were expecting a infiltration! I looked at their pattern of guarding. Just twelve droids standing around doing nothing. Typical.

I then told the falcon squad my plan to take down the droids. I stood and walk down to the droids making sure they noticed me.

"State your name!" One of the droids demanded aiming his blaster at me. Too easy. I smirked as I saw a blue bolt hit the droids head. I pulled out my green blade and instantly cut a droid down.

"Jedi!" One of the droids shouted before cutting gunned down. I rammed a blade through another droid destroying its main parts.

After all the droids were dead I motioned for the squad and Ahsoka to move forward. I faced the shit door realising it was locked. I pulled out my blade and shoved it into the door cutting a full circle for an entrance.

I jumped through landing on the inside and noticed the base was just filled with red walls and white floors. This really gave me a chill. I just know something's gonna happen. We walked silently through the halls for a good five minutes before coming to a door. The clones ran to the sides of the door invade of a trap. Me and Ahsoka walked in front of the door and pushed our light savers into the door creating a circular entrance. Only to be met with blaster fire!

-STAR WARS-

A/N Hey! Thanks for reading! Not much to put here so review! And favourite PLZZZZZ


	12. Chapter 12: An unfair battle

Chapter Twelve: An unfair battle

A/N Hey guys here's chapter twelve! Yeahhhhhhhh. I'm glad to see I haven't given up on this story! :D

anyway TO THY BATTLE PEASANTS.

-STAR WARS-

To be fair I was expecting this. A trap. It's nothing new in this series. It even got a meme of It's a trap! So when the door burst open revealing an army of fifty battle droids I was more then prepared. I ran in cutting down droids left and right while Ahsoka was defending the clones and the clones were shooting every droid they saw. I swung my saber in a horizontal swing curing down yet another droid. I sensed a blaster aimed for my back as I turned around deflecting a bolt back to its owner. I kicked the nearest battle droid toppling him over as I pushed my lightsaber into its chest. A wave of adrenaline flowed throughout my body and I felt like I could do anything. After the fight was over all the droids had Ben destroyed leaving us unharmed. I kicked a battle droids head in mockery for their creation.

"Let's move on" I said turning to the empty hallway. Not this again...

-STAR WARS-

After another ten minutes walked down the hallway we reached the prison cells. Surprising the door was unlocked! I opened revealing a row of prison cells lined up. Instead of the classic metal bars they were replaced by a red forcefield.

"Spread our search for Obi Wan" I said to the clones. They started looking through the closer cells while Iran to the far end ones.

Not this one. Not this one. Definitely not this one.

Ha! Found him!

"Master!" I Shouted.

"Joel?" He asked. "No leave its a trap!"

I then felt a dark aura behind me and I instantly knew who it was...

\- STAR WARS-

A/N Hey guys chapter 12 done! Joel has finally found Obi Wan but is trapped and ambushed will he make it out alive? Find out next time!


	13. Chapter 13: The duel

Chapter thirteen: The duel

A/N Hey guys back with chapter Chapter Twelve: An unfair battle

A/N Hey guys chapter thirteen! :D sorry the last two chapters were short I wrote them at 10:00 at night so I rushed a bit. But to make up for that I'll make this one extra long! And the Naboo ARC will come to an end soon :( Anyway TO THY STORY!

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

Ventress.

I felt her presence behind me. It's not that hard to recognise. A sense full of hate, despair and anger. So when I felt her behind me I activated my lightsaber and turned to meet one of Ventress's duel blades.

I blocked her swing and sidestepped to the right to make a distance between us.

"Ahsoka! Ventress!" I yelled. Ahsoka turned to me and noticed Ventress. She then ran over to me and stood by my side. She activated her green lightsaber and went into a defensive position. While I went into my "Cening" stance.

Ventress rushed me first swinging madly while I had trouble blocking all her swings. She was about to overwhelm me but Ahsoka tried to attack her from behind. But Ventress wasn't stupid she turned to Ahsoka and started using one blade to fend her off.

"Rock! Get Obi Wan and squad out of here!" I yelled blocking another one Ventress's swings. I knew Ventress was powerful in the show but actually fighting her is insane!

Ahsoka and I tried our best to block Ventress's wild swings but we knew we couldn't last long. I looked Ventress in the eye for one second and noticed something. Her eyes were full of killer instincts, death and madness. All she wanted to do now was kill us nothing more.

I then heard a scream of pain and saw Ahsoka get struck in the shoulder!

"Ahsoka!" I yelled. I promised I would not make attachments but something came over me. Anger, hate but also peace and dignity washed over my body. My speed and strength then doubled to anything I've seen before! I rushed in front of Ahsoka in the blink of an eye preparing to kill anyone or thing that came over to us.

"Ahsoka get out of here now!" I yelled. For some reason I didn't know why but I actually cared for her safety something that has never happened before.

"No I can still fight!" Ahsoka said trying to stand up but collapsed a second later.

"You can't even stand up! Just get out of here!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" She responded. I don't know why she was being so arrogant but I couldn't stand it.

"God dammit Ahsoka! Just get out of here! I'll be fine!" I yelled back. I saw something in her eyes. Hope? In this world there is barely an hope...

"How cute the two Padawans fighting for the safety of each other" Ventress said mocking us "I don't care what you do at least I get to kill one of you!"

I growled at Ventress.

"Here at least take this" Ahsoka said giving me her lightsaber.

"Thank you this will help" I said turning to Ventress. "Let's go"

I activated Ahsoka's lightsaber and rushed Ventress light and fast on my feet I was able to dodge every attack she threw at me. I saw Ahsoka make it out of the door and escape with the help of the droids. I smiled to myself as she made it out alive. I don't know why but I felt a wave if happiness flow throughout me as I saw her leave.

I then decided to go on the offensive swinging wildly in an attempt to push her back.

"You are a strong one you know" Ventress said.

"So I've been told!" I said resuming my attack.

"You know I can improve your skill if you join me and become my apprentice" She said in an attempt to make me join her.

"No way! Why should I join a cut throat assassin!" I responded swing my duel blades at her.

"So be it!" She yelled. She then used the force to push me against a wall. The impact made me drop blades. "Now die!"

I then felt a huge pressure around my neck and I struggled to breathe. I desperately gasped for breath but couldn't get any!

Am I going to die!? Without knowing why I was sent here it who sent me? I can't die with this unanswered questions! I then felt the pressures round my neck stop and I fell to the floor. Why did she let me go?!

"How did you?! How did you break my force choke!" Ventress yelled. I did that? But how? Desperation? Fluke? I don't know. One thing I do know I can continue this fight. I gave Ventress a glare as I used the force to pick back up my lightsabers. She extended her hand to use the force but something happened.

"Why!? Why can't I use the force!?" Ventress yelled. What! She can't use the force!? Why?!

"No matter my job is done" Ventress said as she jumped away from and into a back exit. Dammit! I let her escape!

I then turned to the exit and made my way out. I opened the door and saw Ahsoka giving me a cold glare. Crap what have I done.

I then felt a pain in my leg and saw Ahsoka kick it!

"That's for being reckless!" She yelled.

"Yeah I deserved that" I replied. "At least I survived?"

She then kicked me again. God dammit how can I please her!?

"Let's just go" I said. The clones nodded in response and we continued down the hall way.

-STAR WARS-

Obi Wan turned to me and said.

"I'm proud of you Padawan you'll make a great Jedi one day"

That only made me frown. The real Joel was supposed to hear that not me. I was just an imposter. I'm stealing friendships Joel should have.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. Me and Ahsoka activated our lightsabers and the clones drew their blasters.

The came Anakin who ran down the hall way with twenty clone troopers. I sighed at our overreaction.

"Glad you could make it Anakin" Obi Wan said.

"We could say the same to you" Anakin replied. We then continued our way out of the base. We may not have captured Ventress but we rescued Obi Wan. But there was still this nagging feeling that this was just the beginning...

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV)

Ventress was in her ship contacting Count Dooku. A holographic image of Dooku appeared on the com link.

"Have you fought the boy yet?" Dooku asked.

"I have master he is as powerful as you said he was" Ventress replied.

"How powerful?" Dooku asked.

"He managed to stop my link between the force some how and he uses a fighting style I've never seen before" Ventress replied.

"Hmmm is that so? We will keep a close eye on him then" Dooku replied. He then hanged up leaving Ventress to escape the planet...

-STAR WARS-

A/N Hey guys the Naboo ARC is not over it will be over next chapter! :(. At the end of each ARC I will do a little entry by our main character...


	14. Chapter 14: The diary

Chapter 14: The Diary

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for a long then short chapter but this is the finally for the Naboo ARC! The next chapter will be the start of an episode ARC! So look our for that! ANYWAY TO BATTLE!

-STAR WARS-

Year: ?

Month: ?

Day: ?

Entry one:

My name, Joel smith ever since I woke up and changed body's with an unmentioned character weird stuff has been happening. Both my world and this world have been changing...

I don't know why or how but I plan to find out. I now have the power to access the force but I don't know how that happened. I always thought this world was just you know fiction! But it turned out its real.

I wonder how many story's are real as well. But I don't plan on dying until I find the truth and I will do it.

-Joel Smith

-STAR WARS-

(Naboo ARC end)

A/N Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe I finished the first ARC! Now just fifty more to go (sigh) Anyway PLZ LIKE AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Jedi Crash

Chapter fifthteen: The Jedi Crash

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter fifthteen! This Arc will be based on the episode Jedi Crash and the one after it (I cant remember the name XD) Dont blame me if things arnt the way it was in the episode is. This will not be the exact episodes due to Joel's presence. Anyways ONTO THY STORY PEASANTS.**

-STAR WARS-

(Joels POV)

You know after a week off on assignments when i finally got back into the action I did not expect to find myself in the middle of an episode!

Yep! I was in the dogfight of the episode 'Jedi Crash' You know what. I actualy found this episode cool and annoying at the same time. Cool because of the battles and the new wepons but also annoying because of those monkey human things. Serously what are they!?

I stood in the hall of the republic gunship. Anakin and the Admerial were standing there staing into the blue and black lines of hyper space.

"Perpare the gunships" Anakin said to the Admerial. He then turned to me. "Joel get Ahsoka and the clones ready"

I nodded in response and rushed out of the hall to meet up with Ahsoka and the clone troopers.

-STAR WARS-

After rounding up the clones and Ahsoka, I stood in a gunship with a squad of clones with me.

" _Ready Admerial_ " Anakin spoke through the com link.

"Im ready too" I put in not wanting to be left out. Why did I feel that way? Its something I cant describe.

 _"Count me In"_ Ahsoka said also, so thats everyone isnt it?

The gunships soon took off from the cruiser and into the planets atmosphere. The doors were open this time so I could see clearing outside. Red and Blue bolts flew past every secind not backing down. My gunships swayed side to side to avoid being hit.

"Rocket droids incoming!" The piolit yelled. I then noticed a ship flying close to us explode into a pule of deprie and ash!

 _"The droids are boarding Alya's ship!"_ Anakin yelled thorugh the com link.

"Got it!" I yelled back noticing a bunch of droids enter her ship through a few open holes. Aghhh we cant hit them because we could damage her ship even more!

I then saw Anakin jump out of his gunship and onto the back of a rocket dorid! Is he insane! Thats the most dangerous way to enter!

"Anakin what are doing!" I yelled into the com link.

 _"Dont worry just try to get your squad in here to"_ Anakin replied. God dammit! Guess I got to listen to him. He is the master. I then sighed.

"Piolit! Try and get close to any open holes in Ayla's ship!" I yelled to the piolit. He obayed and flew closer to her ship.

I then noticed a gunship crash into Alya's ship!

"Piolit! Over there!" I called out getting his attention. He saw what I was looking at and flew closer to the crashed gunship. We hovered just above it and i got ready to jump.

"JUMP!" I yelled as I jumped out of the ship and into open hole. The clones in my ship soon folowed without any questions. I then saw Ahsoka and Anakin destroying a few droids with the help of Rex and his squad. "Over there move!"

I ran over to help then cut down another droid. Anakin saw me and I threw him a smirk before cutting down another droid. Ahsoka was trapped down the other hall so I ran and jumped hit the wall, rebounded and cut down two droids that were linded up. Ahsoka soon followed cutting down another four avoiding all gun shots.

We continued down the hall cutting down more droids in the procces. Anakin stabbed a droid throught the chest then force pushed him down the hall destorying fifty more in the procces. We ran down the hall more before finally meeting up with Alya.

"Nice entrence Skywalker" Alya said as we ran down the hall some more."I hope you ahve a plan to get us out of this mess"

"well we have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak" Anakin said before cutting down another droid. We turned a corner to see a single droid standing alone. He then turned and saw us.

"ahh hold it!" He said. Anakin then drew his lightsaber. The door behind him then opened to reveal an army of droids! "mmm Haha!"

We ran and turned to the right avoiding any conflict. We made it to the hanger!

"We made it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, Yes! Freedom! But wait. It's never that easy... We heard explosions go off behind us and I turned to see a few clones get engulfed by the flames.

"Its too late!" Anakin yelled! Anakin force pushed us all into the ship leaving him to take the full force of the exploson!. The doors shut behind him and I couldn't see what's happening but I knew...

"Dont move the ship!" Ahsoka said into her com link.

 _"Are you guys allright down there!"_ The piolits responded.

"we're just fine but I think Anakin might be injrued!" I responded. Ahsoka opened the door a little just to see through. She cut down the door and ran in there to help Anakin!

"Ahsoka we have to leave now!" Alya said to Ahsoka has she dragged Anakins unconcious body. The clones then started to run and do theyre own thing while we were left to help Anakin.

Me and Ahsoka sat by Anakin hoping he would wake up. There was an awkward silence between us because of the events that just transpired. I then felt the ship shake a bit a little to much to say the least...

What happened were we hit? The ship then rushed forward with intense speed. It;s going into hyper space isn't it? I then sighed. Alya then walked into the medical bay.

"We need you two at the bridge right now" Alya said walking beside Anakin.

"I shpuld stay! Anakin needs my help not commander Bly" Ahsoka Argued.

"I'm ok with going" I responded. Ahsoka then shot me a cold glare.

"You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety" Alya responded to Ahsoka. The door then opened to reveal commander Bly without his helmet on.

"General Secura we have a proplem" Commander Bly said.

"What is it commander?" Alya replied.

"When we tried to escape the navigations orders were put incorrectly and well were heading right for a star" Commander Bly responed. A STAR!

Well we're screwed.

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Well heres chapter one of Jedi crash! PLZ REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The crash

 **A/N Hey guys you may have notice i have a new cover for this story! It was made bt TGP212th so thank you I really like it :D Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner this day is pretty hard for me to get stuff done any UNTO THY STORY!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joels POV)

I ran to the bridge following Alya and Ahsoka to figure how to fix our problem easy and fast. We ran into the bridge and met up with captian Rex. Ahsoka sat down in the piolits chair and started flicking switches and pushing buttons Commander Bly then salmmed his fist down on the controls.

"Its no use the computers completely fried!" He exclaimed. Everyone eslse was in a panic while I was calm because I knew for a fact we would avoid the sun but crash on a planet. Yep same old same old.

"Shut down all power circuts so we can reset the coordernets!" Alya commanded.

"That would cut off Anakin's life support!" Ahsoka argued. Doesn't she realise it's only for one second?

"I don't like it anymore then you do but it's a risk we have to take" Alya replied. Seriously it's just for one second then it's back on does anyone else not realise this? Ahsoka's silence said that she agreed with Alya to shut down the power.

"We're switching off primary power units!" Ahsoka yelled to the clones.

"We're coming awfully close" Commander Bly pointed out. While I was just leaning on a wall in the back watching this chaos unfold. Sure I felt a little bit of stress but that's just my paranoia acting up.

"Ready to shut off power" Alya told Ahsoka.

"On three! One! Two! Three!" Ahsoka yelled. Alya pulled the power switch cutting off the power. Was that really nececary? The room suddenly turned dark and I was thrown against the wall.

"Oww!" I yelled out loud. We came out of hyper space only to be met with a giant red ball of flames! We were slowly getting close to it! A little to close! I felt tremendous heat flow throughout my body!

"We're out of hyper space resume all power!" Commander Bly yelled. Alya tried to flip the switch but was thrown to the other side of the room. I reached out my arm and used the force to flip the switch! I then fell face first to the ground! Why me!? The ship then turned and we were away from the star. Thank god but now I have to survive a crash!

"Well we're not going to crash into that start but we're definitly going to hit that planet" Ahsoka pointed out. I stood up and saw the red and brown planet slowly come towards us. Or are we getting closer to it? It's hard to tell. We were then surrounded by a ton of flames! The ship starting rocking as we were losing parts! We then hit the surface and the crash made me jump high and enarly hit the roof!. Capetian Rex then kicked down the door to get out!

"Everybody put!" He yelled! I turned and ran with Ahsoka and Anakin to escape the ship. When we reached the medical bay we rushed to his side and Ahsoka and Ayla were good enough to pick him up so I just followed behind them. We were almost out the door butn then I heard an unsettling sound behind me...

"Joel jump!" Ahsoka yelled. But it was too late the explosion had hit and I went flying out the door and hit my head on the ground and everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV)

"Joel!" Ahsoka yelled.

Ahsoka ran over to Joel's unmoving body. She checked for a pulse and lucky enough she found one.

"He's alive!" Ahsoka said happly. She picked him up and put him over to where Anakin was. Two of the people she cared about the ost had enarly died in one day. Ahsoka felt like it was her fault. If only she reach Anakin in time. If only she warned Joel in time. Then mabye it would ok...

Alya walked behind Ahsoka and put her hand on her shoulder. Sensing her blaming herself she said:

"Its not your fault they knew that would happen but they did it to save us" Alya's words comforted Ahsoka but theyre first mission is to find help...

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Guys you may now hate me for this chapter but as I said Joel is not dead. He will be back in action soon enough he just needs a little time. The next chapter will have some earth elements if you dont like them then please tell me. Any way PLZ REVIEW AND FAVORITE ITS KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	17. Chapter 17: Back to earth!

Chapter seventeen: Back to earth

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter seventeen. I cant belive I made it this far :O It's truely amazing to see this work supported and loved by all you guys. Anyway CARRY ME TO THY STORY!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Earth

I woke up to the warmth of a bed. A bed!? Last time I checked I was knocked out by an explosion from our crashed ship! Why am I back here? On earth? I'm need back there! To continue the timeline! I checked the time only to see it was 8:30. Didn't I go back at 7:30? And I'm pretty sure a week had passed. So why has an hour passed? And what about that voice?

'It's time?' What does that mean!? So many unanswered question. I need answers! But how can I get them? My mind dozed away from all the questions and into a deep sleep...

-STAR WARS-

(Third POV) Location: ?

A blue ball of light hovered above a image of the boy. Joel Smith was his name. They had been studing him for a while now. They found it amazing how his brain proccesses information and actions. He was a lab rat for a much bigger experiment.

"Why did you bring the boy back?' A dark ball of purple appeared next to the blue ball.

"We need to keep him in that realm for a little while" The blue ball spoke. It had a calm voice with a sweet touch, while the purple ball had a rather deep voice. It wasn't full of hate and anger, but full of sorrow and sadness. "He needs answers that can only be found in the 3D realm"

"But why do you think this boy will pass where the others failed?" The dark ball spoke.

"Because he's not from either realm..."

-STAR WAR-

(Joel's POV)

I woke up to a ray of sunlight hitting my face. What day is it? I checked my phone and it said: Time: 7:46 am Date: 25/09/2015 Day: Friday.

Friday? So I have school? Dammit! I can't go to school I have to figure out to get back! I decided to go with today's flow and get luckly, but if that didn't work I would have to start looking for answers. I put on my regular outfit that I put on before this mess started and headed to my usual meet up spot. I ran down the countless streets bag in tow with headphones listing to some nightcore.

I finaly reached the spot and noticed only Carly was there waiting for me.

"Where's Ben he's usualy here by now?" I asked.

"He sent me a message saying he's sick and I'm glad you're ok!" Carly said smilling. We walked in silence until Carly decided to break the silence.

"So what put you in that short coma?" She asked. I then sighed.

"You're not gonna like this but I got zapped by an open hole in my charger" I said putting my hands over my eyes. I then felt her kick my leg.

"I allways told you those phones are going to be the end of you!" She yelled. She's right. She's always told me that. And she's right.

"I know I know I'll listen to your wise old words" I mocked. That only made her even angryer. Crap! I just broke rule one of Carly! Never talk crap about her! I then saw her kick me between the legs!

I let out a cry of pain as I fell into the fetal position.

"You just broke rule one!" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please dont kill me!" I pleaded. We always joke around when Carly goes insane so she's used to it. She started to laugh. She helped me up and we continued walking laughing our heads off.

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: School

School. The place where lives get ruined and dreams are crushed. That's just an exageration but that's how I feel about school. Carly had a similar view but a little different. She was as the boy's described "The hottest girl on earth" So she had bunch of guys hitting on her. But she turns them all down. I once tried to ask her about why she said no but I got "I'm waiting for the purfect guy"

So yeah that's my high school life in a nutshell. We walked into the school grounds and were already met with the smell of smoke. Yes typical senoirs smoking around the front. The kids came up with a plan to get past the smell and taste. They would hold their breath and block thier noses and run to the entrance as quick as they can. The senoirs enjoyed smoking and noticed us doing it so they made it their mission to trap any kids possible in the smoke.

But then there's me. I'm their worst nightmare. I don't care about the smell or taste of smoke so I can walk in easy. They also saw this and made me their smoking enemy. So while Carly was holding her breath I was dogging any senoirs coming my way.

So there that's the minefield of smoke. That's not the only thing weird about this school but I dont name them all.

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Classroom

I sat in the classroom reading a Star Wars comic book. It was peaceful at first but then the teacher walked in.

"Joel the principal wants you" The teacher said. I nodded and walked out of the classroom. What could he want? I walked through the halls and into the principals office. I opened the door and found the principal talking to another man.

"I don't know what're Oh! Joel welcome this man wishes to speak to you" The principal said. The principal was bald and he had black skin and he usualy wore sun glasses. I then looked at the man he was talking about. He had brown eyes and short black hair. He had a distrested look on his face. What ever he wanted to talk to about can't be good.

"Can you please let us talk alone?" The man asked. The princaple nodded and he left the room. The man turned to face me. His eyes then changed to ones of hate and anger, but also sorro and saddness.

"You're one of them!" He yelled pointing at me. One of them!? What does he mean!? "You can travel between those... THINGS! My daughter was one of you! She told me all about it! At first I thaught that she was insane but then she went missing!"

Wait! Is hetaking about the dimensions! And his daughter could do it!

"I saw all the signs in you, star wars fan! Random comas! It all points to you!" He yelled pointing at me!

"What do you want from me!" I said terrified. I really was scared his expression was full of murder and hate!

"Find my daughter!" He yelled.

"How! I don't even know her name!" I responded.

"Her name is Kate Morrin! She has short black hair and brown eyes! If you think you find her tell her this, the bird is needed at the nest!" The man yelled. I nodded in response.

"I will find your daughter" I promised and I intend on keeping it!

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Hey guys sorry for the late chapter but this one is more story driven. I have dropped a ton of big hints of the bigger story so far and if anyone can guess what it is they get to have their own character in this story! Anyway PLZ FAVORITE AND REVIEW IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	18. Chapter 18: Research

Chapter 18: Reaserch

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter 18! Don't worry this will be the last earth chapter for this ARC. Sorry if you don't like them. Anyway TO BATTLE THY PEASANTS!**

 **Guest: You will understand what that means later on in the story so keep reading to find out!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Home

I layed down in my bed thinking for a while. So there are other people like me who can travel between these dimensions? How? And some go missing? Will I end up like that Kate girl? All these questions flooded throughout my brain but I couldn't come up with any answers.

"who sent me here!?" I asked out loud. "Answer me!"

I don't know why I was yelling to myself but I just thought it was a good idea. I was interupted from my thoughts by the sound of my door knocking. I wonder who's here? I sat up from my bed and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw Carly was here. I wonder why she was here?

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded my head in response. She walked in and sat on a chair.

"So why are you here?" I asked. I noticed something in her eyes, sadness? Regret?

"Let me be straight I know you're one of them" Carly said. One of what? Wait! Does she know!? Again!?

"What Are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you can travel through those dimensions" Carly said. Why does everyone know about that!?

"How do you know about them!" I yelled. I may have scared her a little bit.

"My twin sister could do that to and... she died in their" Carly said with a sad tone.

"You had a twin sister and she died?" I asked.

'Yes! She died trying to complete her mission! She talked to my about different realms and gods! But I should have listened!" Carly said gripping her hair. She lost her sister in there? And what about a mission and gods?!

"Carly what are you talking about?" I asked. Carly realised she was rambling then she turned into the calm Carly I know.

"Just promise me this, let me help you" Carly demanded.

"What? Why?' I asked. I was confused what is she talking about?

"I don't want to lose you to! Tell me everything you've learnt!" She yelled. Now she was scaring me!?

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV)

I explained everything I knew to Carly. About how I ended up in the different dimension and what happened in there. But what I don't get is the passage of time. I was in the dimension for a week yet only an hour had passed.

"So that's all you learnt huh" Carly said. I nodded my head in response.

"Now tell me about your sister" I said. This was a touchy subject for her but I needed to know this could have the answer I needed.

"We ere identical twins, we did everything together, she was really into Star Wars like you, but then "it" happened" Carly explained.

"Tell me what's it!" I asked loudly.

"She got hit by a bus... She survived and for some reason only suffered some head damage but there was one thing... She would sometimes drop into random coma's" Carly said. "She told me that they werent any old coma's! They were a dimension gate to another world! She kept goig on and on about how she entered the Star Wars unviverse but I didn't belive her!"

"Then she told me she started hearing voices inside her head! Telling her to do certain things! Then she got one messgae... 'Complete the timeline' She told me and I thaught she was crazy! So I told my parents and they took her to a doctor" Carly went on. "They claimed she had double personality disorder but she didn't belive them. Then a week later..."

Carly then started to tear up. What happened?

"She was found dead in her coma state"

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Hey guys! I just dropped a massive info bomb on you guys! Yes Carly did have a twin sister, and she is dead. No she's not just trapped in the Star Wars dimension she is truely dead. And there are more then one travellers of the Star Wars dimension. Anyway PLZ FAVORITE AND REVIEW IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	19. Chapter 19: Return to the timeline

Chapter 19: Return To The Timeline

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter 19! Sorry for not uploading yesterday I will not be uploading on Sundays now :( I checked the stats and noticed this story had reached 1,200 views! I can't belive this has come that far! I thank you guys for your endless support! And I had my first guess of why Joel can travel through the dimensions and unfortuanly he was wrong :( So better luck next time! Anyway where we left off Carly had revealed she had twin sister who could travel dimensions like Joel but unfortuantly she was found dead. Why she died will be explained later but anyway UNTO THY STORY!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Home

Carly's twin sister died? How and why? This is confusing! I saw Carly tear up a little, she must of cared deeply for her sister. But why? That question nagged my brain as I tried to discover the truth. So I was zapped by my own charger causing eternal brain damage leading me to travel between two different dimensions and I have a second body who has his own memorys and personality. Isn't that like stealing? And I'm not the only one who has this power, one girl is trapped in the Star Wars dimension and another has died in there? How does that happen? And what was Carly's sister going on about a voice in her head telling her to do stuff? And about a God? Carly mentioned a God? Why hasn't she brang that up?

"Carly you mentioned a God why?" I asked, I wanted to upfront I needed to find answers and Carly may have some!

"I did? I propaly didn't mean it..." Carly said. Her voice was drenched with lies. Why was she lying? Doesn't she know my life depends on this!?

"Why are you lying?" I asked desperatly. Why would she hind facts from me? Didn't she say she wanted to see me alive? Could she be agaisnt me?

"I know I'm sorry for lying but this one thing is too much for me to say..." She said sadly. Is she really agaisnt me? "Before she died she left a note... and on the note it said: ' _The gods have abanded me, If you are reding this I am propaly dead, but Carly if you are reading this please find the next subject and help him or her survive. The gods are playing a very dangerous game with human lives - Yuma_ ' I didn't understand what she meant and by the next subject I guessed the next traveller"

What? What Gods? And what game are they playing? And why was she abanded? AGHHH! THIS IS CONFUSING! I started gripping my hair. These questions are driving me insane! Even more than I already am! And her sister's name was Yuma? Isn't that a Japenese name? Why would her sister have a Japense name? Suddenly my head started burning up!

 _'Joel it's time to go back'_ A voice spoke through my brain. AGHHH! IT BURNS!

"Carly quickly look after my body!" I yelled trying to get her attention. Carly looked shocked at my sudden yell.

"Joel! No d-" Carly tried to tell me some thing but cut off and everything went black...

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Crash Site.

Aghh my head hurts! I opened my eyes to see a lone clone trooper standing over me.

"Comander he's awake!" The trooper yelled. I heard running towards and saw a familar Togruta hovering over me! Ahsoka? Wait!? GOD DAMMIT! Just when I was about to get some answers I come back here! Well let's just make the most of it..

"Who are you!" I acted surprised, I at least wanted to have a joke.

"What? You don't remember?" Ahsoka asked worried. I burst out laughing. I just wanted to catch up on what has happened so far.

"You should have seen you face!" I mocked. "Well what has happened so far?"

"We were just about to leave to look for help but I guess you woke up" Ahsoka replied. I saw Ayla walk behind her.

"We must go quickly if we are to find help" Ayla said. What's going on? Oh yeah they're looking for those weird monkey things to heal Anakin and they think they live near giant trees. Sounds like the ewoks but nope.

"well then lets go!" I said, I really wanted to come along for some odd reason.

"No Joel you must stay here you can't come in your state" Alya said.

"What state?" I asked jumping up from my make shift bed.

"Well you seem fine enough to go" Alya responded. Haha! No medical conditon can keep me down!

"Hey kids" Captain Rex said to Ahsoka and I. We turned to face him. "Good luck"

I nodded in response and Ahsoka smiled at him.

"Let's move out!" Alya said. We turned to face Alya then we started to run through the endless fields...

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Hey guys! The earth chapters will be more story driven then the Star Wars chapters. But the Star Wars chapters are for answers, while Earth chapters are for questions! Sorry if you don't like that plan tell me if you don't and I might not do it. Anyway PLZ FAVOURITE AND REVIEW IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

 **A/N Hey guys sorry for not uplaoding two chapters yesterday, in response I will be uploading three chapters today! And my OC contest has it's first winner! The winners OC will come in soon but I will still accept entrys just so no one misses out. He got a really accurate guess though just leaving out one or two things. But anyway UNTO THY STORY!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Crash site

We were walking in the fields of brown and dark yellow dirt and plants in silence. The clones marched behind us making their armour shake making the only silence breaker.

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin your attachment to him" Alya said to Ahsoka breaking the silence.

"It's just, I get so confused sometimes, it's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we're supposed to be compassionate" Ahsoka replied. I felt rude listing to their conversation but it was the only thing left to do.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka, I went through the same proccess when I was your age with my own master" Alya replied to Ahsoka. Really? I can't exactly remember Alya's past all that much. All I know is she's killed by order 66 by her own clones.

"Really you?" Ahsoka asked.

"He was like a father to me, I realised for the greater good I had to let him go, don't lose a thousand lives just to save one" Alya replied.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I can't try to save his life" Ahsoka replied seriously.

-STAR WARS-

Night-time fell and we made it to a different landscape. Giant trees. That's all I have to say. I was not used to trees that size! I mean I grew up in a city! So trees and nature were rare to see that big! But everyone didn't seem fazed by these trees.

We started inspecting the trees. Well I was just straring at how large they were.

"Doesn't look like the're any signs of life"" One of the clones responded. Sudenly the was a shaking noise near by! I turned to the sound of the noise and say a giant boulder heading this way! Ahsoka gasped in surprised.

"Watch out!" Alya yelled as she tackled the clone out of the way. Then more and more kept falling by the minute!

"No wonder it's deserted! It's a death trap! You'd have to be crazy to wanna dodge those on a daily basis!" Ahsoka pointed out. Great insight if only it wasn't that obvious! Alya turned to look behind us and saw something.

"It looks like someone or something were smart enough to use the pods and drag them away!" Alya yelled pointing at a few tracks made in the ground. "All we have to do is follow the trail! Let's go!"

We started sprinting follow the trails into the endless night...

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N Hey here's chapter twenty! I'm happy to write this and post it for you guys! Not much to put here so PLZ FAVORITE AND REVIEW IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	21. Authors Update

**Author Note Update**

 **Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter I just came to tell you I can't do two chapters a day any more. It's just to stressful on me and my work will go down if I keep doing it like that. So I will do one chapter a day just to see if I can survive that. And maybe just maybe I can go back to two chapters a day! Anyway sorry for this update goodbye!**


	22. Chapter 21: The village

Chapter twenty one

 **A/N Hey guys back with chapter 21 and again I will not be uploading two chapters a day anymore just one now. For a better explaination checkout my previous post.**

 **Guest: A few chapters ago I anounced a compitition for whoever could guess why Joel could travel between dimensions and who everone got to put in their own OC in my story and yesterday someone got it! But do not fear I will still accept entrys but the first slot is closed. And you guys will know who the OC is when you meet him!**

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Fields

We ran through the night tracing the tracks for any sign of life, but as we ran through the talls grass we heard a strange noise... Is it a pokemon? To be fair it kinda does look like an area for a pokemon tall grass, wild animal noises all we need now is a guy named ash!

We stopped for a moment to investigate the noise. We then heard the sound of footsteps getting closer! We checked our surroundings for any movement...

"Watch out for that!" A trooper yelled. I quickly activated my lightasber and turned to face the beast. It slammed into one of the clones sending him flying! I silently laughed at his body. It flew like a ragdoll! When he landed the beast jumped onto him placing its claws at his neck. I ran over to the beast and took a swipe at its leg and at the same time a clone shot it in the head. And of course it didn't kill it. The beast turned and ran into the tall grass out of sight. Awww we didn't catch the pokemon! Commander Bly turned to the dead clone beside him and shook him a little bit. He sighed at the realisation.

"Cameron's dead" He announced. "So are two others"

"Alya stood at the three body's and took in a deep breath.

"We have to keep moving" She said. We turned and ran once more into the tall grass...

-STAR WARS-

(Joel's POV) Location: Village

It was sunrise and we had finally made it to a village. How did I know? Well there was pods lined up in a similar fashion to real houses and I had seen this village hundreds of times in the show. So yeah I was confident it was the village! We stood and stared over the horde of pods. Man that's alot of pods really. way more then what was shown in the show.

"Hut central! We made it!" Ahsoka announced. Now to meet monkey, alien things? I still don't know what they're called! All I know is that they have some really crappy traditions like peace. That nearly gets them killed. We then walked through the village taking in the view and the villagers.

"Hello!" Ahsoka said waving to two of the villagers. Then from behind them came out the chief. Oh god not this guy. He's a serous ass. He chooses death over living! I think he's more insane then me!

"What have you come here for?" He asked. He obviously seemed displeased with our visit.

"We are peace keepers, we are Jedi from the galactic republic, our ship crashed a few miles away and our friend is very badly injured, we need you help" Alya said pretty clear. Ummm I think they already know.

"Violence breeds violence, Jedi are no peace keepers" The chief said. Who cares? So what if were not peace keepers? Like you could do any better. I chose not to say that because I don't want to screw with these "monkeys" and make them decline our help.

"We're fighting for freedom" Ahsoka argued.

"And freedom and peace require fear and death?" The chief said. "We colonized this system to find peace from your wreckage war, we came here to find peace, you must leave you will only destroy what little amount of peace left in the galaxy, you will only bring the destruction of us!" Man does this guy know the future? Because the republic does become the empire and the clones are responsible for the death and slavery of thousands!

"Regardless of the clone wars and our part in them we still need help" Alya said.

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people, we can not help you" He said turning and walking off.

"Please! Can you at least give us some medical supplies! Our friend is dying!" Ahsoka pleaded. That caught the ass's attention.

"Yes! We really need help!" I added. What? I haven't said anything in a while now. The chief then turned to us and a another monkey walked beside him.

"We can not ignore a plea for help, I will send my son Wag-Too ( **A/N Is that how you spell it XD** ) to help your friend, he is a healer! But only one Jedi may go with him the others must stay! As assurance we wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer!" The chief said. Man this guy has not heard one war story. The republic doesn't kidnap people only the Sepertist do!

"Bly, Joel and I will stay, Padawan go help your master!" Alya said to both the chief and Ahsoka.

"NO! The clone and his blaster can not stay! He will go with the youngling!" The chief said.

"I can handle it I don't need help" Ahsoka argued.

"Ahsoka" Alya said.

"Don't worry" Ahsoka responded.

"Be mindful of your surroundings Padawan. Those creatures are still out there" Alya added.

"Got it!" Ahsoka said as she ran to the outskirts of the village. "We wont be long"

Ahsoka, Bly and Wag-Too ran out the village and to the crash site...

"Well what's on the menu?" I asked.

-STAR WARS-

 **A/N And purfect place to end it XD Just to let you guys know Joel is always hungry XD Don't ever invite him to dinner! I had him once and he ate all my yearly food! Anyway than you guys PLZ REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING!**


	23. Another AN

**Another A/N**

 **Hey guys can't update for the next 3-4 days got to go camping sorry. And sorry for the short update no chapter :( Again sorry this see ya later.**


	24. IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY

Hey guys, wow it's been so long! So ummm... Sorry for no chapter lately but I can to say I'm back in action! And to start of I plan to rewrite this story! Yep! A rewrite is coming soon so go check that out when it's out!


	25. REWRITE IS UP

HEY GUYS CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY THE REWRITE IS UP


End file.
